Conventionally, energy saving systems for energy saving measures monitor electricity utilization statuses of electric devices, such as lightning systems for air conditioners, at all times and turn off power sources of the electric devices when the electrical power consumption quantity exceeds the predetermined thresholds, thereby allowing restriction of the electrical power consumption quantity. Such energy saving systems have been generally well known. Such saving energy devices are characterized in that controlling takes place automatically and with consideration to users' comfort.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-329468, an example of the demand control device controlling the total power usage of a plurality of air conditioning loads is described. Additionally, in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 4442915, an energy saving system that expressly selects a person that should undertake energy saving operations and allows improvement of user awareness regarding saving energy actions is disclosed.